


Big Brother

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, but only if you squint real hard, please don't squint too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: It's Christmas morning and JJ has a very special gift for both Emily and Henry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, I just need my annual dose of Christmas fluff with this adorable little family

                                                                                    

 

It was barely 6am on Christmas morning when JJ and Emily were awoken by the sound of excited pitter pattering down the hall towards their bedroom.  
Mere seconds later the door was being opened and a rather excited little boy stood in the doorway before running towards the bed and jumping onto it when Emily invited him in.  
“Hey buddy, you’re up early”, Emily smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair, aware of his excitement at what he knew would follow.

“It’s Christmas, mama, it’s Christmas! Do you think Santa was here?”, Henry asked, his lips turning into a little pout as he expectantly looked at Emily and then JJ who was still waking up.  
“Well, how about we go find out?”, JJ shot him a sleepy smile, knowing he was just waiting for them to finally get up.

“Yes, mummy, please”, Henry squealed and tugged on JJ’s arm, who laughed in reply and shot Emily a smile as they both got out of bed and followed Henry who was skipping down the hall and into the living room.

“Mummy, mama, look!”, he almost shouted when he saw the presents in front of the decorated tree, a look of wonder crossing his features as he took it all in.  
“Looks like someone was a good boy after all”, JJ smiled and nudged Henry towards the presents, “go on, open them”, a bright smile appeared on Henry’s face then as he got to work, excited to see what Santa had brought him.

While Henry was busy inspecting his new toys, JJ and Emily settled down on the floor as well to watch his face light up with every new present he opened until JJ got up and brought over a small package she had retrieved from under the tree.  
Settling down next to Emily again a shy smile appeared on her lips as she began to explain “It’s technically for Henry, but I want you to open it and see it first”. At this Emily shot her a confused look and JJ blushed ever so slightly but nodded towards the present until Emily carefully began to open it, wondering what all of this was about.

What she pulled out seemed to be a shirt and it was only when she fully unfolded it and saw the print that she realized what this was about.  
On the front was a batman mask and the print underneath it read “This superhero is going to be a big brother” and as Emily put the pieces together a look of disbelief and surprise appeared on her face, followed by tears in her eyes.

“JJ”, she whispered, clearly searching for the right words but finding none, so JJ took her hand in her own and nodded, almost choking on her own words.

“I’m pregnant, Emily. We’re going to have a baby”, there were tears in her own eyes when she confirmed Emily’s suspicions and she couldn’t help the smile on her face when Emily pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh JJ”, Emily was still overwhelmed and speechless but also so very happy and she held JJ close before eventually pulling back to smile right back at her.

They had been trying for another baby for almost a year now and all previous attempts had failed, something that weighed heavily on both JJ and Emily as they wondered if they would ever be able to have a child together. Of course Emily loved Henry as if he were her own but they still wanted to expand their family and JJ wanted to give Emily the chance to be a mother right from the start this time around.

They were pulled out of their shared moment when Henry chimed in, noticing that Emily had opened a present that had seemed to be for him.

“What is this, mama? Is it for me?”, he expectantly looked at Emily who couldn’t help but laugh at his curiosity before replying “It is, buddy, and I think Santa has some news for you.”, she held up the shirt for Henry to see and he looked at the shirt in confusion.  
It was when Emily read the text to him that he stared at both her and JJ in disbelief, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Henry. Mummy is pregnant”, JJ gently smiled at him as she pulled him into her lap, waiting for him to process the newfound information.

“You’re gonna have a baby?”, he asked after a moment, staring at JJ’s stomach in contemplation.

“Yes, I am. Is that okay for you?”, JJ carefully asked, gauging his reaction as he thought about everything some more and looked back and forth between her and Emily. 

“Are you and mama still gonna love me?”, Henry wanted to know and both JJ and Emily smiled at him at that.

“Of course we will, baby, we will always love you.”, JJ reassured him and gave him a gentle squeeze, grinning when he started to giggle.

“Then yes, because I will be the bestest big brother ever”, he exclaimed, still giggling when Emily opened her arms for him to give him a hug too.

“I’m sure you will, buddy, I’m sure you will”, Emily agreed, one hand joining JJ’s on her still flat stomach and the other running through Henry’s hair, thinking that her life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
